


The Flames Within You and Me

by Alena



Series: What Keeps the Fire Burning [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, MarcoAce Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena/pseuds/Alena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Ace explore what their fires can do when combined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flames Within You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Marco/Ace Week Day 1: Fire
> 
> My first OS for the MarcoAce Week! It's this really nice tumblr event that takes part from June 22-28 and I'll hopefully be able to participate every day (I don't have everything finished yet ,_,). In any case, I'll post them all here for you to read.
> 
> The first one is a really sweet one. I tried my best.

It was in the middle of the battlefield. The war raging on, noises surging past his ears as in one moment of sudden, complete inner silence, he found himself stopping. Stopping and starring, eyes wide open, hot, red flames still emerging from his body occasionally. Why back then of all times he would never be able to explain, but back then he simply knew, he suddenly and unexpectedly understood.

And as marines were still slashing right through him with their swords as he – more unconsciously than anything – let them pass through his body with the help of his devil fruit powers, he walked towards the one of his comrades that had so suddenly made him stop all he had been doing.

-

“What was wrong with you out there?”

He heard the question of the blond, but did not reply right away. The night was cold and a cool breeze was blowing his black hair into his face, partly hiding the barely recognizable smile that was playing around his lips.

They were sitting aboard the Moby Dick, completely alone, the night after their battle with some marines that had dared to surprise attack them.

“That’s not how we fight, Ace. You weren’t supposed to fight at my side, yoi. You were supposed to back up people back at your position.” He made a small pause, but then repeated his question from earlier. “What was wrong, yoi?” This time, his voice sounded more urgent, maybe even worried – Ace was not too sure about that and things as such were never easy to determine with the first division commander.

“I uncovered your secret.” He said slowly, the smile on his lips resonating within his words.

“What are you talking about, yoi?” The blond replied confused, maybe even a little irritated.

“Hold out your hand.” Ace said.

The blond hesitated only for a moment before he did as he was told, not knowing or understanding what was going on at the moment.

Ace imitated him and just a second later set his hand ablaze, while his gaze never left Marco. He was taking in each and every change in the others expression, no matter how small it was. And just now the small twitch that had been visible on Marco’s face for only a fraction of a second, had already given him away.

Then, without further hesitating, Ace took the older one’s hand into his own and almost instantly, blue flames appeared on Marco’s hand, the skin of which had only momentarily been burned by the younger one’s fire.

Ace let his flames die out slowly and the blue flames of Marco followed his example with a short delay. Then, as he entangled his hand in Marco’s – holding him firmly, still looking the older one dead in the eye – he finally spoke again, his voice low and strained. “You feel that. It hurts you.” He declared drily.

Marco flinched at the words, but otherwise did nothing to affirm Ace’s assumption.

“I don’t.” He finally said, taking his hand back in that very instant.

“Yes you do.” Ace said, louder this time. “I saw it.” He explained. “Today, on the battlefield. Why do you always protect everyone? Throwing yourself in front of bullets, blades? Why? I know you heal the wounds quickly, but you feel all of that!”

There was a moment of silence in which none of them spoke, but then Ace continued. “We could change our strategies if we knew, we could – “

He was interrupted by Marco’s sharp voice. “No.” He said, agitation swinging within his voice. “You are wrong, Ace.”

“I’m not.” The younger one said almost sulkily. “Just right now, when I lit up my hand and you realized what I was going to do, I saw it again. In your eyes. Fear. Only for a second, but it was there. Who would show fear if something couldn’t hurt them, Marco?”

The older one contemplated the words for a moment, but then suddenly, he held his hand out again, making blue flames appear from it. “I may feel the initial pain, but it goes away quickly as the wounds heal.” The flames of his phoenix powers were reflecting in his eyes and there was a content smile on his lips as he kept on staring at his own hand. “That’s just the best I can do with these powers, I don’t think it’s bad, I’m glad for every time it is me instead of someone else getting hurt who can’t heal.”

“But you could have said something.” The younger one said quietly as his gaze rested on the blue flames coming from Marco’s hand, as well. They were beautiful. Of such a nice color that was lighter than the sea and even more beautiful than the color of a clear day sky.

“You shouldn’t worry about that, yoi.” Was all the older one replied to it. “Hold out your hand once more.” He added.

Ace raised an eyebrow at this request, but did as he was told, holding his hand out in front of himself, until their palms were almost touching.

It was Marco who closed the distance between them, gently pressing his hand against that of the younger one.

“It’s not hot.” Ace stated quietly. He had already guessed that it was not, seeing how it was not meant to hurt others, but it really was something else feeling it first-hand. It was so unlike his own flames that were nothing but full of destructive power.

“They can’t hurt anyone.” Marco explained with a smile and only a moment later requested: “Light your hand on fire once more.”

The youth winced at the request. “I don’t want to hurt you!” He protested, not knowing why Marco would ask that of him after they had already made it clear that the blond could actually feel everything that hurt his body.

The older one let out a quiet chuckle but then explained. “You won’t. Like this the flames form something like a shield. It’s not strong, but it absorbs light damage before it is even dealt to my body, yoi.”

Ace’s eyes widened momentarily and still slightly unsure he did what he was told after a moment of hesitation. At first he let only a small flame emit from his fingers, but as he saw no noteworthy change in the older one’s expression, he let it grow to a size that was equal to the one of Marco’s flames.

The flames seemed to mix and swallow each other up, only to then be fueled by the fire of the other one to grow larger. The vibrant, azure blue flames of the phoenix and the red and orange fire of Ace seemed to harmonize perfectly together.

It made Marco smile contently as he shifted his hand slightly, touching Ace’s fingertips with his own, slightly cocking his head to one side as he watched the combined flames they created and how they danced atop of their hands.

“It’s beautiful.” The raven-haired man whispered. Wondering how their flames that were so different in nature could be combined like this. The sight was dazzling and there was a pleasant tingling sensation spreading from his fingertips over to his whole body. It made him wonder how much more he would be able to do with this.

Slowly, but sure that Marco would understand what he was trying to do, he moved his hand over the older one’s palm, only his fingertips were now touching him and he had lowered the intensity of his flames a little. He starred at his own hand as he reached the edge of Marco’s hand and let it slide over the older one’s arm, who was attentively following him with his own protective, blue flames.

It was weird, the feelings this caused inside of him. He was feeling so content, at ease like he had not felt for a long time. He suddenly felt so deeply connected to the man before him that it made him shiver slightly.

After a moment, he reached Marco’s chest. He had only lifted his hand momentarily to avoid burning the other one’s jacket. Marco’s glance seemed to pierce through him as he was intently watching him throughout the whole process.

Ace slowly ran his fingers over the older one’s tattoo. The sign of the man who had saved him. The symbol that had given him so much comfort. It made him smile.

And as he was done, the complete mark was ablaze with beautiful azure flames that playfully flickered as a mild sea breeze got hold of them.

Ace lifted his hand and the flames on it disappeared. But he looked at what he had created with a completely content smile on his lips.

It was only then that he finally looked up, wanting to say something, but closing his mouth a moment later upon seeing Marco’s intense stare resting on him.

The older one grabbed the hand the raven-haired man was still holding up and squeezed it slightly. A low “Ace.” was all that left him, as he let his own flames go out and leaned forward, trapping their hands in between their bodies, carefully pressing his lips onto those of the younger one, who had unintendedly let out a small gasping sound and closed his eyes upon the contact of their lips.

Marco kissed him slowly, once, then again, carefully moving his lips over those of the younger one as his still free hand moved to the back of Ace’s head and entangled itself in his ebony hair. It was soft and warm and Marco’s fingertips that gently caressed the back of Ace’s head send shivers down the younger one’s spine.

Their kiss intensified and Ace let out a low and quiet groan through slightly parted lips at the sensation that was so completely new to him. Marco took the chance to carefully slip his tongue past the younger one’s lips to discover and explore what lay beyond. Then, suddenly and on the spurt of the moment he let a small, azure flame emit from the tip of his tongue as he still kissed the younger one.

Ace realized the changing sensation and followed the example to do the same.

Their tongues met again then, in a fiery kiss that was so unlike anything else either of them had ever felt that, as they broke their kiss a moment later, it left both of them breathless.

The flames subsided and with a hungry look on his face and a sly smirk, Marco slowly liked over his lips with his tongue as he watched the younger one intensely. He lowered his hand on the other one’s head and slowly stroke over the skin of his back, before he took his hand back.

After a moment of silence the younger one finally spoke again, his voice was still low and completely content. “That was nice.” He breathed, earning a smile from the older one for his remark.

Out of all the things that could possibly ever happen between him and the first division commander he would have definitely never thought that Marco would ever kiss him like that, but he would be lying if he said that he did not like it. In fact, he did more than just plainly like it. He was amazed at the feelings the other one had caused within him. And he loved how well their devil fruit powers could apparently work together. And there was definitely a lot more to explore concerning that, too.

Marco seemed to think the same as he leaned forward to place another short but careful kiss on Ace’s lips.

“It was.” He agreed. “I want to do that again.” He said with a smile and then added: “… and more than that.” And the look he gave the younger one was more than telling what he had in mind.

“Not here on deck though.” Ace agreed with a low chuckle.

And as they got up to find their way to one of their rooms, they both knew that they definitely had a hot night waiting before them.


End file.
